Joker
The Joker is one of the main antagonists from DC Comics and the arch-enemy of Batman. He previously fought Sweet Tooth in the 62nd episode of Death Battle, Joker VS Sweet Tooth. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * The Joker VS Adachi (Abandoned) * Adam Macintyre vs The Joker (Abandoned) * Joker vs. Carnage * The Joker Vs Cinder Fall (Abandoned) * Fawful vs. The Joker * The Joker vs Flandre Scarlet * Freddy Krueger vs The Joker * Joker VS Ghostface * The Joker vs Harvey Moiseiwitsch Volodarskii * Joker vs Hisoka * The Joker vs. Hoxton * James Moriarty vs. Joker * Joker vs. Johan Liebert * The joker vs Jonny cage * The Joker vs Junko Enoshima (Abandoned) * Kefka Palazzo VS Joker * Joker vs Marik * Joker vs Oogie Boogie * The Joker vs The Pyro * Robbie Rotten vs Joker * Joker vs Robocop (Abandoned) * Joker vs. Shogo Makishima * The Joker vs The Shredder * Trap Master vs The Joker * Trevor Phillips vs The Joker * Joker vs. Vaas Montenegro (Abandoned) * The Joker vs. Waluigi Battles Royale * Famous Villain Battle Royale * Joker vs. Kingpin vs. Roman Torchwick As Emperor Joker * Emperor Joker vs Pennywise With Bane * Blackfeather & Phinn vs. The Joker & Bane With Harley Quinn * Joker and Harley Quinn vs Roman Torchwick and Neopolitan Completed Death Battles * The Joker vs Captain America * Deadpool vs the Joker * Green Goblin vs. The Joker * Jeff the Killer VS The Joker * Pinkie Pie vs The Joker * The Joker Vs Roman Torchwick * Joker vs Shaco * Spike Spiegel vs. The Joker * The Joker vs. Sweet Tooth (Fanon Version) * Tyrian Callows VS The Joker Possible Opponents * Bugs Bunny * Darth Sidious * Darth Vader * Eddy_(Ed_Edd_N_Eddy) * Felix (Red vs Blue) * Gambit * Handsome Jack * Hannibal Lecter * Hazama * Jafar * Jason Voorhees * Luan Loud * The Mask * Scar * Yūki Terumi History Little is known of the Joker before he came to Gotham. In fact, there is no way to identify who he is by fingerprint, dental record, or DNA matching. Though a psychopath, Joker prefers calling himself "ahead of the curve". Regardless of his identity, former mobster wearing a red hood or a product to a legacy of death and madness started years ago by serial killer Jerome Valeska, the Joker is considered one of most dangerous criminals in Gotham due to zero empathy and sick sense of humor via mass murder. Death Battle Info (Official) Background * Other name: "Jack" * Age: approx. 40 * Height: 6'5" | 195 cm * Weight: 192 lbs | 87 kg * Criminal Mastermind * Clinically Insane * AKA The Red Hood * Arch nemesis of Batman * Iranian UN ambassador Weapons * 9mm Long Barrel Gun * Machine Guns ** Tommy Gun is his favorite * Bombs, Rockets & Explosives * Explosive toys & Fuse Bombs * Jester Cane Sword * Crowbar * Joker Venom * Acid flower * Razor Sharp Playing Cards * Jokermobile Feats * Outsmarted Batman several times * Infiltrated The Pentagon * Beat Ra's al Ghul in chess * Killed 12 League of Assassin ninjas * Beat Wonder Woman * Survived dozens of explosions & falls * Killed the second Robin * Resists mind control Abilities & Techniques * Hand to Hand Combat * Insanity can grant almost superhuman strength * Excellent chemist * Resistance to poisons & gases * High tolerance to pain * Master of disguise * Criminal strategist * Experienced in manipulating the sane & insane Death Battle Info (Fanon) Joker uses a wide variety of instruments to exact his homicides, a genius at criminal activities and being a step ahead of the law with acting skills and a sufficient expertise in chemistry to be make deadly weapons based on party-gag items. He is also shown to be a skilled, fearless, and unpredictable fighter who is a strong hand-to-hand combatant. This is due to his utter lack of self-preservation, showing a casual indifference to pain and extremely fearless as he laughs in instances where his own death was seemingly inevitable. He also has a habit of being an unbelievable escapist and has stronger endurance than a normal human being. It was once even presumed he was an immortal being known as "the Pale Man". Gear * Razor-bladed playing cards * Handguns * Trick-guns * Tommyguns * Comically oversized revolvers ** In the Tim Burton Batman film, Joker was able to shoot down the Bat-Jet with one shot. * Joy Buzzers * Joker Toxin ** A poison capable of killing even superhumans. Can be infused with other elements (like kryptonite for Superman) to be more effective against certain targets. Even heavyweights like Solomon Grundy and Wonder Woman have been ko'd by Joker's chemical weapons. * Crowbar ** Favorite torture weapon and sidekick-beater * Knives ** Joker normally hides them in his sleeves so he can deploy them anytime, even while a police officer is arresting him. * Toy Grenades ** Includes but are not limited to; chattering teeth, marbles and dolls ** Just one bag of marbles were enough to destroy an entire factory building. Titan Joker When Joker uses the Titan steroid, he becomes a giant, Bane-like beast. He sprouts razor-sharp claws and grows 5 times his normal size. However, he doesn't lose any intelligence, and he gains massive strength. Feats * Tortured Jason Todd before killing him. * Crippled Barbara Gordon for a few years. * Killed a lot people in one room after murdering one with a fragile cup on two occasions. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xqOFl93sHno https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cQjb0f4P5mY * Affected the entire Justice League with Joker Venom. * Drove Injustice Superman insane and destroyed metropolis with a nuclear bomb. ** Joker has managed to buy or steal nukes on multiple occasions. * Stole the power of Mister Mxyzptlk and Batmite to become the godly Emperor Joker, abusing his power in ways like continuous reviving Batman out of a need of purpose or eating all of China simply so he could make a Chinese food joke http://vignette1.wikia.nocookie.net/villains/images/2/25/Joker-china.png/revision/20160612045609. * Bought the secret to Batman's identity with only 53 cents https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2LuqBr1UDK0. * Has effortlessly escaped from Arkham Asylum, Gotham State Penitentiary, and Blackgate Penitentiary hundreds of times. ** These escapes have sometimes led to prison riots or complete takeover of the prisons with Joker as the defacto leader of the prisoners; basically making Joker the frequent leader of Batman's Rouge Gallery. * SOMEHOW has not been executed for his crimes (except in Robot Chicken). * Has killed several other supervillains. * Killed at least 114 people (Detective Comics (Volume 2) #1 Flaws *Frequently defeated by the Justice League and the Batman Family. **Has been completely overwhelmed by Batman in some of their duels https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jm0dw9Mm0ic. **Was easily defeated by Alfred https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sU8mj9lid0s. **Like Batman; normally requires weakness exploitation or an ambush to defeat powerful superhumans. *Insane, very mentally unbalanced. Speculated by the Martian Manhunter to be so insane that it was an alleged form of "super sanity," as even he was not able to return the Joker to sanity for more than a moment. ** His insanity can either give him an unpredictable edge in battle or make him do nigh suicidal actions just to finish off his foe. ** Mutilated himself several times; once cutting his own face off to wear it as a mask (and for giggles). ** Sometimes has visual hilucinations. * Is obsessed with Harley Quinn https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EtJNYXFHn4k https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=56urvg-ejNY and Batman https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GdXCUHk1pg8. Does not actually want to kill Batman ** Has sometimes given up his villainy if he believes Batman has been eliminated. *Frequently murders or assaults his own loyal minions or allies, just for a laugh. **This makes it very easy for other villains to see Joker as an enemy. *Batman created multiple antidotes for the Joker Toxin. *Has died from certain poisons, getting stabbed by Pirate Batman, having his neck snapped, being bitten by Vampire Batman, falling off a belltower, getting shot by Robin with a 'Bang' gun, and getting his chest shredded by Superman. *Has very little combat experience with the Jokermobile. Gallery Jack Nicholson as The Joker.jpg|Jack Nicholson as The Joker Heath Ledger as The Joker.jpg|Heath Ledger as The Joker Jared Leto as The Joker.jpg|Jared Leto as The Joker JokerMHBTAS.jpg|The Joker as seen in the DC animated Universe (voiced by Mark Hamill). Batman-the-killing-joke-first-image-revealed-mark-hamill.jpg|Joker as seen in the Killing Joke adaptation. The Joker in Batman The Brave and The Bold.jpg|The Joker in Batman the Brave and the Bold The Joker in The Batman.jpg|The Joker in The Batman DC Comics - The Jokermobile.png|The Jokermobile Emperor Joker.jpeg|As Emperor Joker, the Fifth-Dimensional God with the stolen powers of Mxyzptlk DC Comics - The Joker in Titan Form as seen in Batman Arkham Asylum.png|The Joker in Titan Form as seen in Batman Arkham Asylum Titan Joker.jpeg|As Titan Joker, a form achieved by using the Titan compound as he lifts Batman with a single hand. DC Comics - The Jokermobile as seen in the Adam West version of Batman.png|The Jokermobile as seen in the Adam West version of Batman (1966) DC Comics - The Jokermobile during the Silver Age.png|The Jokermobile during the Silver Age joker-gif.gif|Why so serious? Arkham Knight Jokermobile.jpeg|The Jokermobile as it appears in Batman: Arkham Knight Suicide Squad Jokermobile.jpeg|The Jokermobile in Suicide Squad (2016) Batman vs Joker's Boner.jpg|Did you know that the word "boner" used to mean "mistake"? Joker.jpg|Cesar Romero as the Joker in the 1966-1968 Batman TV series Injusticejoker.PNG|The Joker's artwork from Injustice : Gods Among Us. Yes that is shaggy punching joker it happened 30d02f 3406616.jpg|Yes, that's Shaggy punching the Joker. It happened. Joker_0081.jpg|The Joker kills Jason Todd Batgirl-41-joker-variant--012.jpg 54c451bc29555136851f707bd9d3fe7b.jpg|'American' Criminal Lunatic Emperor Joker Emperor Joker is The Joker with the stolen powers of Mister Mxyzptlk. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far *Bat God vs Emperor Joker *Emperor Joker vs Bill Cipher *Emperor Joker VS Dimentio (Complete) *Filthy Frank vs. Emperor Joker *Emperor Joker vs Pennywise *Shuma-Gorath vs Emperor Joker Death Battle Info A form achieved by the Joker after absorbing the powers of the 5-Dimensional Imp, Mxyzptlk. He managed to recreate the world in his own, cruel image using said powers. *High Multiversal+ level (Absorbed the powers of a 5D Imp, and had the powers to destroy any universe that has and ever will exist, as stated by Spectre (Who was then easily defeated by Emperor Joker and taken control of). It should be noted Mxyzptlk, the one whose powers he absorbed, was able to perform feats such as having time irrelevant to a being like him, says he can do anything, even including becoming a film character (for whatever reason), knows the future, since you know, he can get his hands on the script, of sorts. Mxy also killed himself multiple times, all of which he comes back. Furthermore, some of his most impressive feats include destroying the entire Multiverse (The 4-Dimensional Multiverse, which includes the first 3 spatial dimensions, and the 4th dimension; time), then recreating the whole thing, and held the entire Multiverse with his hands. *Reality Warping on a 5D scale. (It should be stated that 5D is infinitely higher than 4D, which is infinitely higher than 3D, the plane of reality that we exist on) *Time Manipulation *Fourth Wall awareness *Flight *Toonforce Feats *Turned Harley Quinn into a constellation *Curbstomps Superman *Made villains like Darkseid look like child's play *Shaped the entire Justic League into his own version *Remakes the universe with extreme casualty *A similar transformation dominated Hulk and Batman Category:Official Death Battle Combatants Category:Antagonists Category:Bombers Category:Card Wielders Category:Clown Category:Combatants with Big Weapons Category:Combatants with a rival Category:Combatants with a unique weapon Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Combatants With Weapons Category:Comic Book Characters Category:DC Comics Characters Category:Fourth-Wall Breakers Category:Gun Wielders Category:Highly Intelligent Category:Immortal Combatants Category:Injustice characters Category:Knife Wielders Category:Main Antagonist Category:Male Category:Murderers Category:Poison Users Category:Pranksters Category:Psychopaths Category:Supervillains Category:Toon Force Users Category:US Combatants Category:Vehicle Users Category:Villains Category:Warner Bros. Characters